Jumpin Jumpin
by AznPnay
Summary: The GDW girls decide to celebrate the 4th of July by going to a club. Ish a songfic, please Read and reveiw!


**Jumpin Jumpin  
**_Thou shall get your party on _  


"Hey guys, lets go to a club. I mean it is the Fourth of July and we should celebrate." Hilde announced.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" replied the others.  
  
"Well how bout you Relena?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Sure, I doubt that Heero is even doing anything today." Relena said.  
  
"And since we're 21, we can drink!" Catherine said.  
  
"Yay!!!!! But lets not tell out boyfriends, or it'll be a drag." said Sally.  
  
"Your right, lets just say that we have something important to do." Dorthy replied.  
  
"Forget bout those party poopers, girls get your clothes on cuz we're goin to Party all night long!" Relena said as she ran to her room.  
  
_Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and there pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm bored!." Whined Duo.  
  
"Why don't we go out somewhere." Trowa said.  
  
"The annual Chess tounament is going to be on tv tonight, we should stay and watch it." Quatre said.  
  
"Chess is a sport for Weaklings." Wufei snorted.  
  
"C'mon you guys, lets go to a club. The Fire club is hot, lets party there." Duo said in an interseting mood now.  
  
But what about our girlfriends?" askd Quatre.  
  
"Forget about them, they'd never do this, so c'mon lets go." Heero said.  
  
"Thats the spirit. Hanging round me definitly had an affect on you." Duo said.  
  
_Though he say he got a girl  
Yeah its true you got a man  
But the party aint gon stop  
So let's make it hot, hot _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lets go to the Fire club, its so phat." Hilde told the girls in the car. Hilde wore green plasticy looking capris and a matching belly top with the straps tied around her neck and green sketchers, Relena wore a a red mini skirt with a slit in the back and a red boosteyay (a bra like thingie) and red heels, Catherine wore a hot pink tube top dress with platforms, Dorothy wore a baby blue minidress with darkblue platforms, and Sally wore a purple tanktop and dark blue short shorts. They were driving Relenas Mercede Benz.  
_  
Last weekend you stayed at home alone and lonely  
Couldn't find your man he was chillin with his homies  
This weekend your goin out  
If he try to stop you your goin off  
You got your hair done and your nails done too  
And your new outfit and your fendi shoes  
And your cool parlayin at the hottest spot tonite your gonna  
Find the fellas rollin in the lexus, trucks, and hummers  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whoa, c'mon! Its hot in here." Duo said as a a hot waitress stopped by.  
  
"Its loud." Quatre said.  
  
"That how clubs are supposed to be." Heero said.  
  
"Ohhh." Quatre said thoughtfully.  
  
"Women, what weaklings. They're just flouncing themselves around wearing practicaly nothing." Wufei said.  
  
"And whats the problem with that?" asked Trowa as he glanced at the girls passing by.  
  
"Well lets dance you guys." Duo said joining a crowd and started dancing.  
  
_Though he say he got a girl  
Yeah its true you got a man  
But the party aint gon stop  
So let's make it hot, hot   
  
Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and there pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn, its da bomb in here." Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah, its so hot." Sally agreed.  
  
"Well c'mon lets dance!" Hilde said as she pointed to an empty platfrm. All the other girls followed and they started dancing.'  
  
_Call your boys cuz tonite your not gonna stay at home  
Should tell your girl she aint commin tonite your goin solo  
Cut her off cuz she talk some noise  
You know you got the right to get your party on  
So get your haircut and your car washed too  
Lookin like a star in your Armani suit  
You need to look your best cuz your turnin heads tonite your gonna  
Find a sexy chica thats gonna dance all night if you wanna  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whoa look at those sexy Chica's dancing on the platform." Duo said as he watched the 5 girls go lower and lower.  
  
"Hey, don't they look familiar?" asked Quatre who looked up from his dancing with a brunette girl (my frend Diana,shush).  
  
"I've seen Catherine dance like that." Trowa said pointing at the girl wearing the pink tube top dress.  
  
"Oh My God, thats Relena." Heero said as he watched the blond dance.  
  
"And thats Hilde, catherine, Sally, and Dorothy." Quatre said shocked.  
  
"Damn, that look fine." Duo said checking out Hilde.  
  
_Though he say he got a girl  
Yeah its true you got a man  
But the party aint gon stop  
So let's make it hot, hot   
  
Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and there pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Damn, it sure is Hot in here." Dorothy said.  
  
"Yeah" agreed the others.  
  
"May we dance with you?" asked mysteriuos voices behind the girls.  
The girls glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"Sure" they replied.   
  
"But lets not face each other so its hotter." Catherine said as two strong arms went around her waist and started dancing.  
_  
Sexy women do your dance  
Fly ladies work yo man  
All the fellas time to clown  
We can get down down  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Lets turn around now so we can dance for you." Hilde said.  
  
"Yeah." said the other girls. When they turned around they were shocked at seeing their boyfriends standing there.  
  
"Well, lets go."Relena hissed to the girls.  
  
_Bounce baby bounce bo-bounce  
Twirk it, twirk it  
Shake baby shake sha-shake, shake  
Work it, Work it  
Twist baby, tw-twist twist   
You betta dip that thang  
Bounce baby bounce bo-bounce  
Twirk it, twirk it  
Shake baby shake sha-shake, shake  
Work it, Work it  
Twist baby, tw-twist twist   
You betta dip that thang  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn, they look fine." Duo hissed to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, they did a lot. New outfits,shoes,makeup, and Dorothy even tweezed (thank god)." Quatre replied.  
  
"They look hot dancing like that." Heero said watching Relena go lower and lower.  
  
_Sexy women do your dance  
Fly ladies work yo man  
All the fellas time to clown  
We can get down down  
  
Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and there pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So they do no how to have some fun."Hilde said to Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, and look their staring at us dancing." Catherine replied.  
  
"I bet you that they're getting turned on." joked Sally.  
  
_Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and there pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I aint thinkin about my man tonite" Said Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally who were facing the boys.  
  
"Uh huh I aint worrin about my girl aight"replied the boys._  
_  
_Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and there pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well that was fun huh boys?" the Relena asked who was sitting on Heero's lap.  
  
"Yeah, who knew you girls knew how to party." Duo said.  
  
"We've been goin to clubs for years." Hilde said.  
  
"Well, its getting kinda late, lets go home." Quatre replied.The car arrived at Relena's mansion, and the couples went into separte bedrooms. And when the fireworks flared into the sky, they all kissed. (and well u kno wut happens next. hehe)  
  
***********************************************************  
Copyrite to Destiny's child. Do not sue!_  
  
  
_


End file.
